


sir, may i have your name?

by Anonymous



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, genuinely an accident, jae and brian are barely there im sorry, lapslock, lots of words for fae and i use more than one, sungjin centered, sungjin is a human who keeps encountering fae, wonpil is a fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sungjin knew about the fae, and he knew the implications of what wonpil was asking him. despite all the warnings - and his better judgment - he was willing to give the man his name.





	sir, may i have your name?

**Author's Note:**

> hello omg. first work for day6 (hopefully the characterization is okay but there's not much dialogue anyway so) also i only know a little about fae but the idea came to me today and i had to write it uwu. based on the lore in which a fae can gain complete control over you if you give them your full name. 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy <3

when sungjin was young, he almost wandered right into faerie ring. if it weren’t for his mother, sprinting across the grass and yanking him into her arms, he would have disappeared forever. at least, that’s what she told him at the time. she’d cradled him close and buried her face in his scruffy hair, chanting over and over again _“no sweetie, we don’t play over there..”_ it was then when sungjin started to cry - she scared him. he just wanted to look at the mushrooms and feel the dewy grass tickle his skin. it looked so pretty, he _had_ to. she laughed, blinking back tears and hugged him tighter, whispering _“mommy’s sorry for scaring you… but you can’t. you cant.”_

ever since that day, he burned the rules of interacting with fae into his brain. any time he’d slip up, his mother would stop him with a gentle hand and teach him how to avoid a fae's careful manipulation. (" _don’t step into their rings, don’t ask them for favors, and don’t you_ dare _demand anything from them. don’t eat the food or drink they give you either, no matter how sweet it looks sungjinnie. decline their offerings, but do so politely. always treat them with respect. never say thank you, but tell them you appreciate them…_ )

there was one rule, however, that she repeated to him every day. the most important rule, and the most difficult one for sungjin to abide by: never, _ever_ give a fairy your full name.

sungjin never had a nickname. he never thought to have one; he thought his birth name was perfectly fine. how could he go by anything else? it was impossible for him to imagine, but that never stopped his mother from reminding him at every opportunity. so, he tried, despite how hard it was. though his mother's constant insistence and his fear of surrendering his life to fair folk helped him succeed. he’d only encountered fae a few times in his youth, and every time he’d give a fake name or a pseudonym. sometimes he wouldn’t give a name at all. sometimes when they asked if they could have his name, he’d simply respond, “ _i’d love to, but i don’t have one.”_

it worked well for most of his life. what started as a near-impossible task grew into a habit, something that rolled off his tongue. it was practiced. it was _easy._ it helped that his friends understood somewhat, and agreed to avoid using his name in public. that was more than he expected since the request in itself was rather odd. most of all, though, he knew he owed it to his mother. she’d gone to great lengths to protect him and teach him how to escape faerie tricks. throwing all that away would only hurt her and himself.

if only he knew how much harder it would be.

\--

sungjin knew something was off from the minute he stepped inside the strange, new coffeeshop that jae and younghyun had insisted they go to.

“c’mon, i’m _dying_ for a cup.”

“okay, and?” sungjin watched jae roll his eyes, still pulling him forward and down the street. younghyun was chuckling to himself and sungjin pretended to ignore the fond gaze he was giving the older man.

“and... i said we were going _out_ for coffee.” jae tugged harder on his arm.

“we have coffee at home, jae.” the older man was eyeing the signs hanging outside the shops, darting from each one before perking up and spinning around. 

“yes but this, my dear friends, is _way_ better than whatever bean juice we can make at home.” he winked, stopping in front of a tiny cafe. the place was small, so small in fact, that sungjin almost didn’t notice it. though, he had to admit it was a rare sight.

there it sat, squeezed between a dusty, old antique shop and a half-price bookstore with cats lazing around the front windows. cozy and beautiful, the little cafe screamed home. a tattered, pink awning hung above the entrance, shading a small round table with a few old chairs to match. he noticed a few flower boxes under the window, filled to the brim with herbs and clusters of bright peonies just beginning to bloom. wooden wind chimes hung near the door, dancing in the wind and creating a sound that sungjin could only describe as familiar, almost magical. the entrance itself was a faded wooden door with the most detailed carvings of flowers and trees he'd ever seen. the warm light that spilled out the window illuminated a cute little sign that read, _“please, come in! we insist!”_

sungjin couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about the air around them and the sweet music drifting past them was forming a knot deep in his gut. he felt like he was trespassing. it wasn't right.

“guys i don’t-” he objected, but jae had already gripped his sleeve and dragged him inside, younghyun holding the door open and following after them.

as soon as he entered, he could feel it: the warmth. it was lighting up his skin, like something was tickling every inch of him. he wondered if the others felt the same thing, and he almost asked until his eyes danced over the room itself.

the interior of the cafe was just as, if not more, enchanting than the exterior. it seemed that things were growing out of everything they could, from old rain boots to ceramic pots and baskets hanging from the ceiling. plant terrariums filled with succulents, flowers, and moss-covered rocks bathed in the sunnier corners of the room. wooden tables and chairs - all mismatched, with no semblance of a theme - decorated the shop, with a few velvety seats nestled into any remaining space. energy seemed to be radiating off of everything all at once. it felt like the place was screaming at him to sit down and stay a while - maybe even forever. but what captured sungjin the _most_ was the _music_.

sweet, beautiful music came from every inch of the place. sungjin couldn’t tell from where, and he couldn’t see any speakers, but it felt like it was infiltrating every ounce of his being. gentle, airy flutes and delicate strings danced through his ears and seeped into the walls. glittering piano melodies tickled the hairs on the back of his neck and engulfed every nerve in his body with a soothing chill. it was breathtaking, _magical,_ and it was then that sungjin realized exactly what kind of place he’d wandered into and the people who surrounded him.

this was a fae place, filled to the brim with fae magic. and he should’ve known better.

he tried to leave, he really did. but the truth was, he could hardly speak for himself. he was drawn to the place, tempted by everything about it. as much as he desperately wished to grasp his friends’ hands and hightail out of there, he felt rooted to his spot.

“hyung, let’s go.” sungjin felt younghyun tug on his arm, pulling him toward the counter. his eyes darted around the shop again, analyzing the actions of the staff. someone was sweeping near the pansies in the left corner, and he could hear light, musical laughter drifting from the kitchen. at the counter, someone appeared to be grabbing something from a few shelves below the register. there had to be _at least_ four fae there, and that was already four too many for sungjin. especially considering his friends were likely going to end up getting roped into some dangerous bargains. he didn't consider that he, too, could get caught in a sticky situation if he wasn't careful.

“listen to me. this isn’t safe.” he whispered to them, ignoring the way every creak of the floorboards beneath him sounded too soft and gentle to be real. jae and younghyun frowned at him, confused, but nodded as sungjin tried to mutter quick warnings to them before they reached the counter.

“don’t take anything more than you pay for, and don’t thank them too much. be polite, be respectful, but whatever you do don’t give them your-”

“hello!” the end of sungjin’s sentence died in his throat at the sound of the barista’s voice. the world really must’ve been trying to tempt him today. he’d have been lying if he said that this voice didn’t make every melody on the radio sound like nails on a chalkboard.

he met the gaze of the man before them with caution, feeling his brain fizzle and his lips part. sungjin had seen beautiful people - he’d seen plenty of beautiful fae before too - but the one in front of him was unlike anyone he’d ever seen. the man was _glowing_ , flashing them a breathtaking smile and resting his chin in his hands. faded red hair framed his face, falling in gentle waves and resembling soft silk. he embodied the sun; everything about him screamed magic and light and _warmth._

his thoughts on the barista’s otherworldliness must have been showing a little too much on his face, as the man’s eyes fixed on him. he watched the barista's impossibly wide grin grow even wider, his own cheeks flaring.

“what can i get for you?” a mischievous glint flashed in his eyes. sungjin forced himself to swallow his nerves and wipe the sweat gathering on his palms on the back of his jeans. he fidgeted in place, avoiding eye contact at all costs while his friends ordered and paid. in the back of his mind, he thought about jae and younghyun. about how lucky they were to at least have nicknames they could give to fae and avoid completely losing control over their lives. sungjin didn’t have that luxury. he would kill for it, especially now. 

“and for you?” sungjin’s gaze flickered to the barista. he could feel his soul being analyzed, picked apart, manipulated, and he hadn’t even said a word. he felt a nudge behind him; he must’ve gone too long without speaking. he was sure that younghyun and jae were wondering what the hell was wrong with him. he glanced quickly at the board above him and mumbled the name of a random drink. he surprised even himself at the fact that he remembered anything it said. the man grinned as he rang up his order, taking the cash from sungjin’s shaking hands and handed him his change. sungjin let out a breath he’d been holding, thankful that he the fae hadn’t put him in a tricky situation. he yet again managed to withstand a fae's charms. he stepped back, ready to retreat, when he heard someone clear their throat.

his head lifted on its own, out of sungjin’s control, to see the man looking at him with raised eyebrows. he held a cup in one hand, twirling a marker in the other.

“sir, may i have your name?”

he could hear every frantic thump of his heart, could feel his lungs stuttering as he inhaled. he rarely got nervous. the fact that he'd been nervous since the moment he stepped inside was new for him. he always managed to put up a calm front, even when his insides were turning to mush and he couldn't feel his limbs. even when the rapid beat of his heart reached dangerous speeds. but this time was different and completely out of his control. 

sungjin knew the implications and he knew the risks. he’d survived more fae encounters than he could count and memorized plenty of lore to keep him safe. he knew what he was supposed to do. 

the world was slowing down around him. he could feel the intense gaze from the barista, eyes staring into his soul waiting for him to answer. he could sense the hunger, the curiosity, the way he hung onto every little movement sungjin made. their eyes met again. another glint of mischief. 

lying about his true name had never felt so wrong. so _impossible._

the barista waited on bated breath, winked, and sungjin’s resolve broke. he couldn't help himself. in no more than a whisper, an exhale of breath, sungjin answered.

“park sungjin.”

**Author's Note:**

> big uwu i hope y'all enjoyed this !!! its the first thing ive written in probably.. at least a year :( i've been trying to work on my writing so this was also a way for me to get back into the swing of things and keep practicing! 
> 
> kudos and feedback is always welcome and v appreciated, especially since this is my first time writing for day6. i can always improve and there's plenty of things i'd like to be better at so pls dont hesitate to give constructive criticism if you want to!!! 
> 
> (i’ll always try to respond to comments but know that sometimes i might forget !!!)
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
